Forever
by Superwholockian-andPROUD
Summary: Danielle or Dani is a solo hunter with a past. She comes across Sam and Dean Winchester when on a case and they become friends and go on the road together, but things go from bad to worse... Read this story of love, loss and self discovery. Sam/OC Dean/OC Cas/OC. Summary sucks. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

...

Danielle sighed as she loaded up her car with guns and knifes and salt and other hunting stuff

She had been hunting for 25 years and that 25 years had made her very cold to the outside world. She hated her life sometimes but loved hunting the fuckers who had been killed her parents when she was 2.

She drove a silver mercades benz which had belonged to her dad. She'd left it with her uncle until she was 16 when she learned to drive.

She had long, honey blonde hair which she usually tied up and chocolate brown eyes which resembled rich belgian chocolate

She was very pretty but she did not think of herself like that. She'd never even had a boyfriend, because living on the road didn't exactly have many luxuries

Having been a hunter since she was 2 years old she had the reflexes of a cat and the fighting skills of a ninja.

She was very fast runner like a cheetah and she had never been to school. Her uncle and aunt home shcooled her for a while, and she was very smart.

They were hunters like her and had taught her all she knew.

She hopped into her car and revved up the engine her favourite music playing. She hummed nonchalantly and tapped her fingers against the steering wheel.

Danielle passed a sign and turned off the road. She pulled into the abandoned warehouse where the vampire nest was. She stopped the engine, got out and opened the trunk. She fixed her hair and got out a machete and some siringes of dead mans blood.

She also got a duffle bag and put it over her shoulder. She crept into the warehouse and killed a few vampires badassly.

She let out a pleased sigh as she looked over the lead bodies laying helplessly on the floor. Killing vamps really gave her a kick.

She flounsed into the main bit and killed a few more vamps before she saw them...

Two amazingly hot guys standing there holding bloody machetes. One was super tall and had long brown hair and the other was also tall and had short brown hair and the most beautiful green princess eyes. They were both fucking gourgeous.

She walked up to them. "What the fuck are you doing on my hunt?"

The smaller one stared at Danielle lustfully. The tall one sniggered. "Haha Dean you have it bad" he said laughing.

"shut up bitch" he replyed.

"Jerk!" the tall one answered.

Danielle cleared her throught. "I'm sorry but you didn't answer my question"

"This was our hunt," the hot one with the rapunzel eyes said angrier.

"Lets all just be friends ok?" the tall one said. "we can share this hunt."

"Ok" said the green eyed one

"Uhhhhh.. fine"

"I'm Sam, and this is Dean. We're brothers"

"I'm Danielle. are you the infamous Winchesters that stoped the apocalypse?"

"Yes thats us"

Dean looked at Danielle. he thought she was so hot the way her hair waved inthe ponytail it was in and the way her clothes hugged her body perfectly. Dean couldnt deny that he had it bad.

"your so hot" he sad shyly

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"I didnt say anything" dean said quick

"yeahhh" sam laughed.

"So lets kill these vamps"

The three of them cut all the vampires heads off and and soon they were standing outside by their cars

"nice car" Danielle said.

"i know" dean laughed.

"So... i was wondering..." sam began

"what?"

"wed love to get to know you, so would you like to come with us?"

"sure" Danielle laughed.

"okay lets go" said dean, smiling brightly.

They all got in their cars and drove off into the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

they got to a motel at sunset. Danielle was having her own adjoining room to Sam and Deans for privacy cause she was a girl and stuff

Sam was going out for food and Danielle asked for a sandwich and some juce.

"REMEMBER THE FUCKING PIE" dean yelled after Sam

"I WONT" Sam yelled back

Dean sat on the end of the bed watching doctor sexy md wich was also Danielles fave program on tv

"So dean how did you get into the hunter life" Dani asked.

"when I was 4 there was a house fire. my mom died in it. i had to carry sam out by myself but it turned out it wasnt a fire it was a demon called azazel i then killed that fucker a few years ago"

"ok"

"what about you"

"i was 2. the demons came for my parents and killed them been a hunter ever since"

"im sorry"

Danielle sighed "its ok im used to it. i only have one memory of them anyways"

"oh"

"so have you got a girlfriend... or boyfriend"

dean laughed. danielle looked into his eyes. he was so hot and seemed really nice. "no I dont. I havent for about 5 years i lived with her for a year but it didnt work out. her name was lisa. ever since then ive only had one night stands how about you"

"ive never had a boyfriend before well long term. yeah ive had a few nights with a few guys but nothing more"

"same"

"so you and sam seem pretty close"

"yeah we are. i pretty much raized him y'know my dad was a shitty parent. do you have any brothers or sisters"

"no just me"

"ah ok"

they shared a moment and sat in silence for about 20 minutes until sam came in

"ive got the food" he said

dean jumped up and took his and then sam handed her her food

"thanks" she said. he smiled at her.

Danielle really liked the boys. she had a feeling she would fit in well with them.

they ate dinner at the small motel room table. dean ate his really fast and sam slowly chewed his salad. danielle ate her ham sandwich and sipped her lemonade.

"that was a great pie" dean said. "im glad you finally remembered to get the pie"

"yes dean"

"so sam tell me about yourself" danielle said

"uh... theres not much to say. when i was six months old i was infected with demon blood. i then went to standford and met a girl, jess. then dean came and said our dad was missing and it went down hill from then. the same fucking demon who killed my mom killed jess and then dean and me found dad but then we were in a car crash and dean was dying but dad made a deal with azazel, the demon and died and dean came back. i also developed psychic powers and then i got killed and dean made a deal with a demon to bring me back and had a year to live. a few things happened, i lost my shoe and dean got killed by the hell hounds and went to hell, and then this angel, castiel pulled him out and we tried to stop the 66 seals from breaking to relase lucifer from his cage but a demon ruby had me hooked on demon blood and i went a little crazy. i then unknowingly broke the last seal and the apocalypse came. i then found out that i was lucifers vessel and dean was michaels and we kept saying no but then we found a way to get the cage open and to send lucifer back so then i said yes and then i jumped into the pit and pulled michael with me and then castiel got me out of hell but my soul was still in there and i was hunting for a year while dean lived with lisa and then i got my soul back and then castiel broke a wall that death put up there to repress my hell memories and then castiel opened a door to purgatory and he became god with all the souls he then died and relised the leviathons and we fought them, cas came back, dean and cas went to purgatory and i settled down with a woman named amelia but then dean came back and I was hunting again with him. there was the word of god or the demon tablet and and i did these three trials to seal the gates of hell but i nearly completed the third one which was making the king of hell, crowley human but dean talked me out of it and scribe of god metatron tricked cas into making the angels fall and he stole his grace and then i was dying in hospital and dean got this angel 'ezekiel' to possess me and heal me but then he turned out to be someone else, Gadreel and then dean got the mark of cain, metatron killed him and he became a demon and then cas and me healed him and thats about it"

"thats a lot of stuff" danielle laughed.

"yeah i suppose it is" sam said.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

danielle tossed and turnned in her bed, she really couldnt sleep. she got out of bed and put her swetter on.

She went into sam and deans room and tiptoed past a sleeping and snoring dean but sam wasnt in bed

she got into the kichenette and saw sam. he was on his laptop doing research or something. "hey." she said looking at him

"oh hey" he said shuttin the laptop. "cant sleep?"

"no" danielle sighed

"wanna sit?" sam asked

"ok" danielle sat down next to sam. "so... you went though some serious shit these past few years, how did you cope"

Sam laughed humourlessly "i have to. the fate of the world is in our hands. i have to keep fighting for dean. I dont know how i do it, i just do. but dean needs me, i dunno how hed cope without me"

Danielle smiled. "ya. I dont have any siblings... but long ago i had a best freind, mallory was her name. she... she" danielle faltered. "the demons took her."

"im so sorry."

"yeah well... it was years ago, and im used to it. you dont need to feel sorry"

"what was she like, if you dont mind me asking?"

"i dont mind. She was... she was caring, smart, nice, funny, and a totall badass. she was everything im not"

"hey, youre great. youre really nice, and very smart. I can see you are very caring and you are really funny, and you totally killed those vamps back at the nest. youre great."

"thank you, but it really isn't true. anyways, we were best friends on the run. I was fifteen, we had the world at our feet. it was great for a little while, but then the demons came and she... she died. we were both hunters. it should have been me."

"i have a friend like that. hey, just remember, she'll always be with you" sam put a hand to danielle's heart. "in here"

Danielle sniffed "thank you" she whispered

"you should never wish your life away. its preshious and you should hold on to it."

"thank you. thank you so much, sam."

"its fine"

"so... tell me about your friend"

"his names castiel and hes an angel"

"he pulled you and dean out of hell, right"

"yeah. hes our best friend although dean has trouble admitting it sometimes. he always helps us."

"that sounds nice"

"you should meet him sometime"

"yeah, i should"

Sam smiled at Danielle. "you're really great, danielle. Glad we met you"

"Thanks. you can call me Dani if you like"

"okay, Dani."

"so, are you in any relationships at the moment"

"no, im single and i have been for over 2 years"

"oh"

"what bout you"

"im single, always have been, always will be. Sure ive had one night stands but nothing permanent"

"dont talk like that"

"what?" dani looked at sam, puzzeled.

"your not always going to be single. there will be that one guy... you will find him"

And then something shocking happened. Sam pulled Danielle in for a deep, passionate kiss, she drowned in his beautfiul hazel eyes and mussed his soft, long brown hair. They broke apart, looked at eachother.

"we shouldnt have done that" danielle whispered.

"why not"

"us hunters, we'll never get the life we desevere"

"maybe we should try"

"yeah maybe we should" danielle said without thinking

Sam smiled.

"i need to get to bed" dani whispered.

"okay"

She went back to her bedroom and fell into her bed, drifting into a deep sleep, sam's amazingly handsome face on her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

danielle woke up the next morning to voices speaking. She heard the familiar voices of sam and dean but there was a new, gravelly voice that sounded very hot.

She walked into sam and deans room and saw a man, not as tall as sam or dean but taller than her (she was 5'6). He had the bluest of blue eyes, a rumpled trenchcoat, backwards blue tie that matched his eyes.

He had almost black sex hair (well danielle hoped he hadn't had sex lately because she really wanted to have sex with him. (scratch that)). and he looked like one of the hottest people she had ever seen (along with sam and dean.). Wait... what was she thinking?! She had fucking kissed sam!

"dani, this is castiel"

"so... your the famous castiel ive heard so much about you"

"Hello, Danielle"

"hey"

They locked eyes

"serious eye-sex going on there" dean commented

Sam blushed and look jealous, while danielle rolled her eyes and castiel look confuzed.

"what do you mean our eyes are not breeding"

"cas, enough" dean said

"ok fine" cas sighed.

"so... why are you here, cas" sam wondered

"i am here to inform you about a hunt. there is 10 demons in a warehouse and theyre killing people"

"why cant you just use your mojo and smite them" dean asked

"theyre too powerful thats why ill need your help"

"OK" sam said

"lemme just go get our stuff in baby" dean said, grapping a duffel and putting guns kinfes etc in it.

"i need to have a shower" sam said and walked off.

"ok" danielle said. she turned to castiel. "so are you really an angel"

"yes i am" castiel replyed

"oh cool. do you prefer castiel or cas?"

"either is fine"

"what about cassie?"

"no, thank you"

"It was a joke. do you not understand them?"

"i do not feel the need for humour."

"well arent you a ray of sunshine"

"I am not-"

"relax, cas. It was a metaphor."

"oh"

Danielle couldnt belive this angel didnt understand jokes or metaphors. it was funny. he was still hot though. maybe she could overlook his lack of people skills and they could have a chance. NO what the fuck was she thinking? She had kissed sam. Why the fucking hell was she even considering this when she was starting a relationship with sam. Maybe they could have a threesome. No not funny at all.

"so, what do angels do in their spare time?"

"I do not have"spare time""

"oh... ok"

Sam and dean came back. "lets go" Dean said.

"i will meet you there" cas said.

"no your coming with us"

Castiel sighed. They all went out the motel room and locked the door. they went up to the car and they all got in. dean driving, sam in the passenger seat and cas and danielle in the back.

they drove off to hunt the demons.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: TYSM 4 the support on this fanfic. Love u guys xoxoxoxoxo. Also here's the disclaimer, said by Sam!**

**Sam: Okay, here goes: Superwholockian and proud does not own-**

**Dean: That's not right Sammy!**

**Sam: yes it is Dean you always ruin everything my whole life**

**Dean: shut up sam let me do the freakin disclaimer**

**Sam: no**

**Dean: Yes**

**Sam: No**

**Dean: Yes**

**Dean: Just let me fucking do it already**

**Sam: fine**

**Dean: Okay, superwholockian and proud does not own supernatural, but she does own Dani, Dani sure is sexy!**

**Sam: Dean!**

**Dean: What**

**Sam: just get on with it**

**Dean: only if you quit moaning**

**Sam: No**

**Dean: Yes**

**Cas: *sighs* I'll just do it. Superwholockian and proud does not own supernatural or it's characters, those rights go to Eric Kripke and the CW. She does own Dani though.**

**ME: Okay, here's the chapter, say bye guys**

**Sam: Bye!**

**Dean: *huffs* BYE**

**Cas: Goodbye.**

**CHAPTER 5**

the implala rolled up at the ware house. dean and sam and dani and cas got out. Dean got some hunting stuff from the trunk and followed sam cas and dani up into the warhouse

"come on guys lets go in" Cas said confidently.

"ok cas" Dean said looking at Cas

"Right" Sam said and they all went in

in there was dark and kinda gloomy with cobwebs and stuff hanging about

"lets split up" cas said "ill go with sam and dani and dean go together"

"why" dean asked

"cause your names both start with d"

"ok" dani and dean said at the same time and they split up dani and dean going one way and cas and sam going the other

sam and cas walked down the corridor together and cas held his angel blade and sam held a salt gun

they looked around

"demons" cas whispered "theyre coming"

"howd you know" sam wondered

"i have powers assbutt i can sense things like that"

"ok"

the demons came and sam and cas got ready

Dean and dani was walking along looking for the peeps that the demons took

"so whats going on with you and sammy"

"nothing" dani said through gritted teeth

"oh. he looked kinda jealous when you and cas met"

"maybe he has a crush on me? I dunno though coz i dont like him that way" she lied.

"oh ok... waht about cas?"

"CAS?! Hell no, dean he's an angel and for that matter im not even shure he's a he..."

"hmm" dean mused. "yeah guess your right... so do you have your eye on anyone?"

"heh... maybe"

Dean raised his brows, his green orbs widening "maybe?"

"yeah" she said smiling flirtatiously at him.

Dean stopped in his tracks "demons theyre coming"

footsteps approached

Sam and Cas fougt the demons. Cas stabbed some and smited some and stuff and sam shot them but it didnt kill them.

One knocked cas's angel blade out his hand and pinned him against a wall. "oh shit" he muttered.

"CAS" sam yelled "you ok"

"not really" cas replied.

"ok"

Sam shot one and then picked up the angel blade cas had dropped and killed them all badassly.

Cas slid down and got to his feet

"thank you sam" he said

"my pleasure cas" sam said smiling at him.

"ok" cas said

"we need to go find dean and dani now"

"kk" cas said and they went.

Dean and dani looked at eachother.

"ill hold them off and you go save those people" dean said

"ok" she turned to go,

"wait one more thing" dean said.

she turned back and dean puled her into a short, chaste kiss. It was the best kiss ever since the one she had with Sam. They pulled apart and dean yelled

"go! save them"

she ran off knowing only one thing. She was in love with both winchesters and castiel. She was well and truely fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

dani fownd the peeps who were tied up cause they were kidnapped by the demons

"hey im here 2 save you" she said untying them,

"thank you" a woman said

"no problem" Dani replyed

"yeah you were really brave" some guy danis age who was kinda hot said "im andy who are you"

"im taken asshat" dani replied, tossing her beautiful caramel colored hair

"oh" he sighed. he must have been blinded by her beauty

dani knew she was beyond beautiful and liked it but stupid guys like that flirting with her when she was already taken... and anyways she had bigger problems like her love triangle or... square.

dani had no idea how she could choose just 1 of them they were all amazing and hot and nice and she wanted to be with all of them but she knew that would probably never happen

that kiss with dean and the kiss with sam and that she was going on a date with him

she would have to tell dean not to tell anyone about the kiss they had

he could keep a secret right?

She hoped so

She ushered the people who had been held captiv out the room they had been held captive in and shut the door with a slam

she walked ahed of the peeps and checked to see if the demons were gone they were btw

they lay smitten on the floor

cas sam and dean stood over there bodys.

they got the people out

and headed over to the car

sam and cas got in but dani and dean held back

"dean" dani said

"yeah?"

"please dont tell sam and cas about the you know what"

"i wasnt gonna"

"ok thank u"

dean nodded and started to walk away but dani held him back "and dean"

"yes" he said

"did it mean something, the kiss?"

"i think it did..." dean said

ok. so he was interested.

She had a DATE with sam though... how could she keep this going?

they got in the car and drove off...

...

they stopped for fuel and dean and cas went in to get pie for dean, salad for sam, a sandwich for dani and cas wanted to have a look at human things coz he did so dean and cas went in and left dani and sam in the car

"dani" sam said

"yes" she said

"are we still gonna do this date"

"yes" dani said without thinking

"ok" sam said "when? wherre"

"tomorrow night? i heard there was a nice place to eat... its cheap" dani said

"that sounds great" sam said and dean and cas came back and they drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: sooooo sorry i havent updated for AGES lol but anyways heres chapter 7 (i'll try 2 update asap next time ^_^) and soz 4 this kinda filer chapter next 1 will b there date!**

Dani sat on the end of her motel rooom bed worrying about her and sams date

it was the day of the date and they were going at 7 that night and it was already 5.30. she was really freaked out and shed kissed dean, and dean had said it had meant something but dani wasn't sure it had coz she was about to go on a date with sam and she'd kissed him the day before she kissed dean

dean and cas were doin some research for some kinda case so sam and her pretened they were getting food coz they didnt wanna tell them about the date (which dani was super glad about)

dani had no idea why she was doing this coz of what happened with dean and her atraction to both,

yeah, the same burning passion coursed through her vains when kissed either of them and she couldn't stop thinking about both and it sucked

and then there was cas.

she definitely had feelings for castiel, she was sure about that and if she kissed him too it would probably equel her love for sam &amp; dean...

oh crap she thought as she came to the realizeation oh fucking crap

she was in love

with two brothers and their angel...

and she hated herself for it

(LINE BREAK)

dani rolled off her bed fucking finally and began to get dressed for the date

she wasnt into dresses and stuff so opted for her best black jeans that were kinda new and didn't actually have rips and faded knees

she then put on her best sweater that didn't have holes in it it was a nice grey and blue stripped pattern and it looked kinda nice on me i had 2 admit

so then dani admired herself in the mirror and put on a little bit of makeup but she usually hated it but she was making an acception for this date cause she wanted tolook as nice as possible

she combed her hair and made it look acceptable trying to forget her feelings about dean and cas

she needed to focus on SAM

SAM ONLY

ONLY SAM

no thots about the other two she told herself

she checked her iphone and saw teh time was 6:45

they would be leaving in 15 mins

she sighed and put her earphones into her ears and played some music by her fave band (fall out boy) to pass the time by

she hummed along to 3 songs and then sam came into her room

"ready to go" he asked her. he looked incredibly hot.

"uh yeah" dani said blushing exremely a lot...

"ok then lets go" sam said

"yeah, ok" dani said, blushing even more and they went out the door and into the impala and headed off to the reasterant.

(END OF CHAPTER)


	8. Chapter 8

dani and sam arrived at the resterant 10 mins later.

they went to the table theyd booked earlier

they sat down.

"so" dani laughed

"yeah" sam said smiling

"how r you?" dani asked

"heh, im fine"

"cool..." dani said

"how r u?" sam wondered

"im good" she blushed

they opened their menus and had a look before a waitress came over and said are you ready to order

"yeah" they agreed

"i'll have the salad" sam said

"i'll have pasta" dani said

the waitress said ok and then took their menus away

dani blushed hard when she looked at sams fucking sexy face

"so, lol" she said not noing what to say

"haha" sam said "lets play questions. i ask u one and then u ask me 1"

"ok, sure" dani said "i'll start... best day of your life"

"heh, thats a hard one" sam said "uh, the day i met u"

dani blushed "u cant b serious"

"i am. dani, i no i havent known u 4 very long but u have changed my life 4 the better and im learnin 2 love again"

"sam..." dani muttered blushing

"anyways, i have a question 4 u"

"ok"

"favourite colour?" sam asked

dani smiled slitely "blue"

just then their food arrived. they began to eat and dani asked sam another question

"fave song? i didnt think u were in2 the sorta stuff Dean was into"

"no, lol" sam said "i dunno... probably vision by jason manns"

"never heard it"

"no its kinda obscure"

"oh lol"

"so, hardest hunt u've ever done" sam asked thru a mouthful of salad

"oh god... their was one when i was 16, a wendigo i almost got ripped apart"

"oh" sam said

"yeah i have a massiv scar on my back" dani said

"well i'll have 2 c it for myself sometime"

dani blushed bright red "do you mean...?"

"haha, maybe"

dani blushed more and looked at her food. she couldnt belive Sam had just sugested having _sex _with her...

she really coulndnt keep this up for much longer, lying 2 both brothers about her feelings

what was ever wrong with her that caused her to have these feelings for both sam and dean?!

Was she sick in the mind or somethin?

Dani took a forkfull of her pasta and eated it slowly

"soooooo..." Sam said blushing

"haha..." dani said slwallowing "what do-"

just then their waz a scream

"ahhhh" sed some wateor

sam and her jumped up and got some huntin stuff out of their pockets or and got all protective and went and asked the waitor guy if he was ok but he was DEAD on the FLOOR with tunz of BLOOD comin out ov his NECK

there was a smell of sulfur.

"DEMONS" sam said "looks like our dates been cut short, sorry" he looked at dani with a :( face.

"its ok" dani said, gettin out like a salt gun

sam got out the demon killin knife

we looked around and got all ready 4 mor demobs. suddenly dis guy with BLACK eyes come over and like kncoked the gun outta danis hands.

he then pushed sam against the wall abd he dropped the knife

dani got too her feet and ran 2 the demon

SUDDENLY this white light came out her hand and she put her hand on the demons forhead and he fell to the ground, eyes, BURNED OUT

sam got off the wall and looked at dani all confused "how did u do taht?!" he asked

"i..." dani looked at her hands "i dont no... "

"you smited the demon" sam said.

"i did" dani looked in aw "how did i do that"

"are you an angel"

"is that a compliment?" dani laffed.

"no, Im serios" sam said "only angels can smite ppl"

"im not an angel... i think id no if i was" dani said..

"i dunno, u cood be hidden or sumthing..."

"i cant be an angel, sam! ur crazzy!" dani laffed

"we need to get cas... this is series" sam said


End file.
